The present invention generally relates to furniture. The invention particularly relates to pieces of furniture having reduced storage footprints and systems for building custom pieces of furniture.
A current trend in furniture and interior decoration focuses on minimalist designs which use fewer building materials, result in limited environmental impact, have a reduced physical footprint suitable for smaller living spaces, and incorporate relatively simple designs. In addition, as many designers incorporate fewer pieces into their living spaces, their focus appears to be more directed toward unique and/or custom pieces.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing desire for pieces of furniture that embodies one or more of the above trends.